The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some power converters may be used to regulate positive and negative voltage using switching regulators. These power converters typically use many internal switches and two or more external inductors. Reducing the number of switches and external inductors used to implement the power converters tends to reduce the cost of the power converter.